


Tattooed Love

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Banshee (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: Story banner created for Petersgirl.





	Tattooed Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/gifts).



 

Resources used can be viewed on my [DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT. ](https://dlr-designs.deviantart.com/)


End file.
